His first and last friend
by poeticjustice22
Summary: Blaise crouched before him, reaching out to lay a hand on his shaking arm. Theo hardly flinched, and Blaise wondered if the other boy had known he was no longer alone or if he somehow registered his touch and trusted it? The thought startled him, a wave of emotions flooding him; some known and some unknown, accumulating over the years...
1. first

_A/N: My first published M/M lemony two-shots (nothing too graphic), inspired by the friendship of Blaise and Theo in my other AU story "Embers & Ashes" which is still in progress. Whereas their friendship stays platonic in the latter, I've changed its nature for this one._

 _I like to think both Slytherin boys are rather open-minded regarding sexuality and sexual partners, but I also want to bypass any stereotypical assumptions of them being these 'prejudiced, self-important, unfeeling Sex Gods of Slytherin'. Also, I like to imagine they've been friends for a long time and know each other well; that they care for each other in a very Slytherin, subtle manner and have been silently watching the effects of their dramatic family life going on behind the scenes and been reluctant witnesses to each other's extracurricular activities from afar and even up-close._

 _However, I wonder what happened if they suddenly felt something more than friendship for each other? How would they go about it if they're both Slytherin and (sexually/romantically) open-minded, both taciturn and hesitant? Two complex young men who know each other this well, yet not able to name these new feelings formed between them; nor sure how to cross this particular barrier in order to discover more?_

 _Hm, I think the wonderful "Call Me by Your Name" has something to do with this sudden stroke of inspiration ;)_

 _PS. Their ages remain unspecified and somewhat up to the reader, but I personally imagine them to be at least sixteen years old here._

* * *

"Theo?"

At first, Blaise hadn't heard him from the changing room; he had gone in thinking he had the Prefects' Bathroom to himself this day, looking forward to some undisturbed privacy.

He had just finished undressing, throwing a towel around his waist, when he heard the first echo of a sniff from somewhere behind the shower stalls.

That was how he found him; naked and alone in the showers, crying his heart out, wretched sobs ricocheting through his wet, pale figure, arms curled protectively around his long, bony legs with his back against the tiles.

Blaise drew closer with a worried frown as he took in his oldest friend sitting so helplessly on the ground.

Theo didn't react immediately, his sobs still overtaking his body.

Blaise crouched before him, reaching out to lay a hand on his shaking arm. Theo hardly flinched, and Blaise wondered if the other boy had known he was no longer alone or if he somehow registered _his_ touch and _trusted_ it?

The thought startled him, a wave of emotions flooding him; some known and some unknown, accumulating over the years; small flutters from his stomach and within his chest. Forbearance, pity, understanding, loyalty.

Fondness.

And something underneath... A feeling he couldn't place. Couldn't pinpoint or explain.

Blaise's eyes widened as he became painfully aware of Theo's trembling, soft skin under his hand; skin he had unconsciously and all too innocently stroked in comfort until then. His hand twitched and his heart went skywards, warmth entering his cheeks and stomach as he recognized the immediate feeling of desire, followed by a jumble of contradicting thoughts when his brain belatedly registered the subject of his desire: _Theo._ His _friend._

Miraculously, Theo still hadn't lifted his head from his crossed arms. He hadn't observed the realization hitting Blaise and noticed all the various emotions crossing his face like a wildfire as he stared down at his crying friend.

Blaise took in the slender, white line of his friend's neck, from his shoulders and up, ending in the beginning of the sparse trickle of short, dark hair which became longer and curlier as his eyes continued to drink in the shaggy mane of his beloved friend.

 _Beloved?_

Ah, there it was. Blaise had to acknowledge that _that_ was exactly how he felt about his friend. Always had. Unsentimentally. Taken for granted. Perhaps even taken _Theo_ for granted.

 _Theo_.

He felt it selfishly growing within his chest now that he had acknowledged it. And he hated it. And feared it. And he was comforted by it. He...

He glanced down at Theo, taking in his shaking form again, eyes turning soft on their own as the feeling overtook him against his will and he went to sit down closely beside him, against the wall, and threw an arm around the trembling shoulders, drawing his friend against him. Again, the shift in Theo happened marginally, but it was there, Blaise felt it, something in his breathing, his countenance, his fear relaxed infinitesimally, though his sorrow didn't seem to pass quite so easily.

He leaned ever so slightly into Blaise's touch.

Blaise's heart soared. He sat back, his head resting against the cold, wet tiles, blinking in his stupor, heart palpitating.

 _So... this is it?_

A new feeling forming for his friend. His beloved, old friend. Theo.

 _Theo._

He stroked the skin of Theo's upper arm and, again, he turned the slightest into his embrace, still not lifting his head. Blaise felt the warmth of his body rising, seeping into his.

Ah. He felt the unmistaken stirrings in his groin and bit his lip, snapped his eyes shut at the sheer, impossible timing of it all!

After a while, trying to come up with all sorts of images to make it go away, Blaise let out a frustrated huff, his chest heaving slightly and his cheeks aflame with lust and shame and nerves.

Then Theo moved again, not out of his embrace (thank Merlin!) but turned to the opposite side, leaning against the wall, his back to Blaise as he stayed within the crook of his left arm, and started to talk quietly:

"I- I thought I could handle it; that I could move on. B-but," he sniffled and Blaise's heart ached quietly along with Theo's choked words, "he's still... _there_. He's still toying with me! I c-can't escape him. I- I can't escape myself."

Blaise gazed down on Theo's turned back, once again unable to stray away from the line of his elegant neck and the small, curly hairs at the base of his neck and he turned towards him. "You are not at fault, Theo. And you are not alone."

Theo squirmed, whether out of discomfort from the soft words or the closeness or not, he couldn't tell, but Blaise stayed there, leaning over the back of his bent head, hoping to install some reassurance into him, hoping Theo placed enough trust in him.

Theo shivered and squirmed again and this time he arched ever so slightly against Blaise.

Blaise's eyes widened and he licked his lips, breathing becoming harder, heavier. _He wanted his comfort? His touch? Like...this?_

 _Trusting him._

Before he was able to stop it from happening, his mouth had made the lightest of touches against the base of Theo's neck, barely tasting the skin along his hairline. Again, Theo shivered and arched more ardently at the contact, both to their surprise. Blaise hovered an inch above his neck, painstakingly holding his breath, awaiting the next reaction, trying to convince himself this was really happening and yet still believing it was some kind of dream.

They hadn't even made eye contact yet. Until then, it might as well be a dream.

Then Theo did the wonderful thing and pressed himself, in the sweetest, most hesitant and curious way, against Blaise's chest, tilting his neck to the side invitingly.

Blaise looked down in shock at the blatant and yet innocent invitation to explore what – whatever they had found. Blaise expelled the breath he had been holding, feeling his desire flare into reinvigorated life and angled his hips slightly away while letting Theo press into his side, not wanting to scare him away. Gingerly, he lifted arms and wound them along Theo's changed form, still folded against the wall, but no longer self-protectively and in quiet pain. He let his fingers run along his limbs, his touch exploring and timid; that of a friend-turned-lover. Theo too expelled a breath of relief he seemed to have been holding and once again arched into his embrace, trying to install himself more firmly into Blaise's arms.

Bending his head, Blaise took advantage of the presented neck and shoulders and started pressing open-mouthed kisses along the lines of naked skin and twitching, delicate bone and muscle underneath. A tremor ran through the boy beneath him.

" _Blaise_..." he sighed, and Blaise thought he might have died happily then and there. To have been given this precious chance; to explore his friend like this; to see their long-time friendship grow into something new... It was almost too much!

His touch turned more insistent, more eager then, running along the lines of Theo's slim legs; the softly muscled, white flesh.

" _Yes_..." he mumbled into his neck, nuzzling the sensitive part of his ear and drawing in the soft, familiar and all too close scent of... _Theo_. His hands crawled lower, along his thighs. "Theo... I-"

"Yes," came the breathy reply. "Yes," he repeated and, for the first time, turned his head, looking over his shoulder, dark-green eyes meeting Blaise's. "We are friends. Aren't we?" It was stated so simply, so tentatively that any other answer than, "Yes. Yes, we are, Theo. We always will be", caught in Blaise's throat.

Theo spread his legs, allowing Blaise's hands to travel along his inner thighs towards their goal, finally, _finally_ engulfing Theo's hard desire in both hands, licking his ear and hearing the answering gasp and feeling the shudder of his lithe body against him. Blaise had now turned himself fully around, fusing himself along Theo's back, his own desire laying hard and throbbing against him. Theo whimpered and pushed himself against it, mumbling wanton phrases Blaise couldn't understand as he was too caught up in the sensation of having Theo in his hands, having him writhing so invitingly, so willingly against him. He continued his tender strokes, changing them from languid to quick and back again, twisting and stalling, making Theo whine and cry as he chased his peak. All the while, Blaise ground himself shamelessly against Theo's lower back, and when he felt Theo draw close, in one last aching cry arching against Blaise's body, it set off his own completion.

They groaned and trembled and then huddled together, naked and unwashed, against the tiled wall, still panting slightly.

Theo's head lulled back into the crook of Blaise's neck, and Blaise took him in from above with a slight smile playing on his lips, feeling the afterglow vibrate from his most beloved friend, leaning back into his arms.

 _Could it still be a dream?_ he wondered, somewhere in the back of his mind. But he shook it off. Dream or no dream, this – this right here – was worth it.

It felt...

Blissful.

"Blaise?" Theo's content voice came.

"Hmm?"

"Do you... _mind_ this?" It was timid, hopeful now.

 _Mind? This?_ Blaise thought. _No. How could I?_

"No."

"Good." He snuggled closer and Blaise let him.


	2. last

The sun flooded the room in broad stripes of gentle warmth, heating them to their bones. Being a Head Boy certainly had it advantages. Such as having your own quarters. Entirely to yourself.

They had gone there to study, although they both knew there was something else in the air, in the invitation that Blaise had presented. He hadn't said it out loud, much less indicated it, but after the words had been spoken, plainly, unaffected, they both felt it.

They had been here before. They couldn't help themselves.

Yes. Being a Head Boy with own quarters _certainly_ had its advantages.

When they first came here, Theo had fidgeted nervously on his chair and for the umpteenth time Blaise almost had in mind to say something about it, to name it, but then Theo had stood up and gone to the golden-hued window, staring out. His figure cast a giant silhouette across the floorboard of the room, despite his lanky build, as he had surveyed the view, admiring it for a while; his nerves building and rolling in waves, a comforting warmth settling in his stomach. _His friend's room._

"Theo?"

He had said it again, quietly, worriedly, still inkling towards the same forbearance he once had; when he pitied him.

"No! Don't pity me, Blaise!" He had hunched over by the window sill, body trembling in sudden frustration, missing the stunned look on Blaise's face though he could well imagine it.

"I'm- I'm not, Theo. I'm just... wondering if you are-," he breathed in deeply and exhaled, "Are you alright?"

Theo said nothing, still controlling the anger and odd desire running through his veins, arms trembling.

Footsteps sounded behind him and then warmth, pressing against him, familiar and exciting at the same time. "Breathe, Theo," came the voice close to his ear, vibrating through his chest.

Theo closed his eyes and breathed, giving in to his friend's hands that soothed his nerves, down his arms, straying unwittingly under the edges of his clothes. He sighed and bit his lip, rolling his body without knowing it as the hands continued their smooth comfort and exploration, the movements taking over.

Blaise's breath hitched, realizing where they were going, Theo's consent, and soon the movements turned fervent, desperate, a different longing setting in, replacing the need for comfort and _to_ comfort.

Now Theo was visibly panting, his shirt pushed up, his fly tucked open (or had Blaise done that?) as Blaise struggled with his own, pushing it down and then, finally, finally, their skin touched and they moaned openly at the sensation.

Blaise felt half-delirious. Dropping to his knees, he begged him to turn around and he did so, without question.

As Blaise took him in for the very first time, taking his time to lather attention to the evidence of his physical desire, he was aware of the newly-developed attraction towards his long-time friend swelling and overtaking him in tune with Theo's. His openness, his response... His body came to life, rising on its own and he took himself in hand, surprised by how hard he was, but also how comfortable he was. How acceptant he was towards these new feelings. There was something... quite natural about it. Quite unassuming.

Simply... pleasure.

Theo oozed the very concept, the way his body leaned into his, giving and accepting, almost anticipating, his soft breath hitching and changing as Blaise took him in deeper.

And Blaise set his mind to enjoy it just the same. As long as they had it.

Then they shifted to the bed. Where they so often ended, in the sunlit room. Entirely to themselves.

"Teach me," he had said, sitting across from him in bed, though Blaise knew Theo knew everything there was to know. Just not about _him_. It was so new with _him_.

He had pressed close to him, their straining desires touching as Blaise proceeded to take them both in hand, watching Theo splayed before him, rocking in tune with his movements, his _perfect_ movements, and they each laid back across each other, legs wide on either side, to just watch and feel, noises rising from their throats and bodies. And when it all became too much, when breathing became too much and they had to cry out from the rocking and rubbing and come together, they sought each other's eyes as their releases pooled on their warm skin.

They had lain there, entangled, sated, taking in the sun dancing across the wall and ceiling, lightly touching where they couldn't touch in public, gently laughing at the other's reactions and antics. However, soon, the exhaustion had left them and it became humid again. The air stifled, changed and anticipating and they reached out to the other one again.

There was something quite breathtaking in his friend's supplicant form beneath him, panting and quivering in throes of ecstasy; the way Blaise drew pleasure from him which was returned tenfold, setting in the rhythm of his own breath and the pulsing of the blood in his veins, a flutter of rhythmic beatings inside and out. He closed his eyes as the sensation overtook his body and marvelled at how the marble skin moved under his touch, both soft and hard across the lithely muscled body prone before him. He opened them again and bent lovingly over the boy's back, setting his mouth to work across his shoulder blades, licking the salt from his trembling warm skin, earning him a sweet moan in return. He thrust deeper again, expanding the moan into a loud groan and repeated the movement until Theo's groans had turned insistent, desperate, begging, rushing towards the edge of their tryst. He met Theo's gaze over his shoulder, watching the pupils blown wide, mouth hanging open in a wanton 'o' as the boy was rapidly coming apart under his patient, attentive and yet, just as desperate ministrations. He was seeking the same precipice as him.

And it came before they knew it. Crashing, drowning and clinging as it engulfed them, shook them; hips moving in an odd synchronized cacophony, hands fisting the sheets, cries of release shaking them both to their core, echoing in the room. Then, in the end, their damp bodies fell against each other on the crumpled bed.

" _Fuck_ , Teddy," Blaise panted, laying on his back, chest heaving and shaking into a quiet laughter. He turned his head to watch his friend's panting body and sated face, half buried into his pillow, peeking impishly up at him before he rotated his head a bit, coming free of its cover. They exchanged a quiet, happy smile, simply gazing contentedly at each other, and Blaise couldn't remember a time where he had been more happy, more at peace. He lifted a hand and ruffled Theo's dark mob of hair, which always had had the distinct 'bed hair' style that Blaise now came to appreciate even more, retrospectively. Changing his ministrations halfway through, he drove his fingers through the tousled locks, scraping Theo's scalp affectionately in the process. Theo, in turn, closed his eyes to the touch, practically purring and arching like a cat. At the sight, Blaise felt himself becoming hard again, despite being utterly exhausted.

"Fuck, Teddy," he rumbled again, this time lower, deeper, a certain profound note of want in his voice that surprised even himself and that Theo instantly reacted to, opening his eyes and gazing back at him in blazing wonder, like no one else had. For a moment, Blaise was quite out of breath as he saw the want reflected there; promising to burn him up if he looked too long. But Blaise didn't care. Right now, he yearned for that burn.

Theo moved then, mouth meeting his in a bruising kiss as their bodies fused again, fitting so perfectly against each other; hard and soft muscles, warmed by their afterglow and the sheets surrounding them.

"I never thought... I never thought this would– that we'd..." He struggled to find the words, to convey how he felt; that he wasn't ashamed by or regretful of their actions but couldn't quite pin down whatever it was that he was feeling. He just _felt_. Apparently, the words found themselves in the way he looked imploringly at Theo, who simply nodded, then with a small smile nuzzled deeper into Blaise's clavicle, their legs entangling on their own.

"I know, Blaise. I know," he spoke quietly against his skin and Blaise felt his eyes begin to water, much to his own surprise, quickly suppressing it and instead squeezed Theo tighter, soaking up the feel of him.

His first and last friend.


End file.
